


Day 7 - Bells

by Suzuno



Series: 2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Bells, Christmas Fluff, Day 7, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, M/M, Malec Discord Server, Prompt Advent Calendar Event 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuno/pseuds/Suzuno
Summary: Alec feels rejected by his parents, who cannot accept him as he is. Can Magnus cheer him up with a new holiday tradition?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036701
Kudos: 42





	Day 7 - Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - Bells  
> Enjoy!  
> Wrote for Prompt Advent Calendar Event on the [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x)  
> Beta readed by: Wolfpup_4973

Magnus had told Alec that they were going to the New York Shadow Market. It’s been almost two month since the last time Magnus took Alec with him and the shadowhunter was so excited to go there again.

They decided to meet in front of the market entrance, as Alec had to help his siblings on the hunt. It was late before they finished, and Alec sent Magnus a message, informing him that he arrived, before he let his mind wander to the last day they spent together in Lapland watching Northern Lights.

Magnus promised they were going to visit the place every year which made him hope for the future he thought he would never have; a long happy life with the man he loves. It was his dream to have that kind of life; not the life his parents had planned for him. He shuddered at the mere thought of his parents plans. He had never intended to go through especially now that he was with Magnus. He just wanted to be happy.

“What is a handsome boy like you are doing alone in a place like this,” Alec pushed his gloomy thoughts away, smiling when he turned to face Magnus. The warlock was leaning against the wall, looking at him flirtatiously.

“I’m waiting for my boyfriend,” Alec replied, struggling to refrain from approaching and kissing Magnus.

“How rude of him to make someone so pretty wait,” the warlock said, pushing off the wall, moving to stand in front of him. 

Alec blushed and tilted his head to look at Magnus golden-green cat eyes, that were staring at him with love and admiration. He stood on his tiptoe, finally connecting their lips. They both sigh constantly, instantly relaxing, like every time when they are meeting after being apart for long.

“How was your day, my love?” Magnus asked as they parted, reaching for Alec’s hand while leading them into the alley.

“Better now, since I am with you,” the warlock tightened his hand on Alec’s, looking at him reassuringly.

Magnus was a master at avoiding uncomfortable conversations, which also made him the worst person to hide anything from.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Alec tensed, and relaxed immediately, remembering it’s Magnus, not his parents. He glanced at the warlock briefly, noticing his furrowed brows and questioning eyes.

“It’s not important,” he tried, but when Magnus halted making him stop in the process, Alec sighed and looked him straight in the eyes.

“Alexander, everything that concerns you is important to me,” Magnus said gently stroking Alec’s check.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to spoil our evening,” the younger man added, avoiding his worried gaze.

“Alec?”

“It’s just my parents,” he snapped surprising both of them with an unexpected outburst of anger. “By the angel, I’m so sorry Magnus,” he gasped angry at himself for shooting at his boyfriend.

“Hey, none of that, my love,” Magnus cupped his face, seeing Alec trying to hide behind his mask of a relentless Shadowhunter. “I’m not angry. It was me who asked, remember?”

“You didn’t deserve to be treated like that, especially by me,” Alec muttered, his hands clenched into fists.

“You wanna tell me what happened?” Magnus asked gently.

"They just... ugh..." Alec looked up, unable to hide his frustration any longer and tensed when he remembered that they were standing in front of the entrance to the Shadow Market. He looked around nervously, relaxing only when he was sure they were alone.

Magnus looked at him knowingly, and turned, waving his hand to create a portal. He reached for Alec’s palm waiting for the shadowhunter to nod, and lead them through the portal. They stepped out of it in the middle of the central park that looked almost abandoned at this hour.

“What about your plans?” Alec asked, looking at his own feet.

“The plans can be changed,” he quoted Alec’s words, making him smile. “And no one said that we can’t come back to the Shadow Market later.”

Alec smiled even wider.

“C’mon let’s seat somewhere,” Magnus pulled him towards the nearby bench, swirling his hand to clean the snow away and sit down pulling Alec on his lap. “It’s the middle of the night and we are alone, Alec,” He added, when the shadowhunter opened his mouth to protest. “What’s going on with your parents?”

“They're just being their usual self,” Alec muttered, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ neck seacking for comfort.

“I’ve never seen you so pissed off,” Magnus admitted looking at him worriedly. “Talk to me.”

Alec took a few deep breaths, trying to regain some cool, before he started speaking. “I always knew I was different,” the warlock's eyes widened, when he heard Alec's soft voice. It wasn't something he expected to hear that night. “I was hiding it, trying to act like what was expected of me,” he shuddered, and they both knew it wasn’t because of the cold. “I'm sick of pretending to be someone I'm not.”

“Alexander…” Magnus can see tears gathering in Alec’s eyes.

“I thought I would never be able to have  _ this _ ,” he moved his hands between them, hoping Magnus would understand. “You make me believe that I can be happy. That I deserved to be happy.”

“Of course you deserved to be happy, Alec,” Magnus wiped the tears that spilled from Alec’s eyes. “You deserved so much more, my love.”

“I am no longer a child, nor a mindless soldier. I'm not going to let them push me back into the closet just because I don't fit into their ideal family image,” he complained, gasping for breath when he finished.

Magnus put his arms around Alec’s waist bringing him closer if that was even possible in their current position. The shadowhunter hid his face in a crock of Magnus neck, inhaling his familiar soothing scent.

“You are so strong,” Magnus whispered directly to his ear. “I’m so sorry you have to go through this. I’m so sorry that they can’t accept you as you are.”

“Yeah, me too,” Alec lifted his head to look at Magnus eyes. “I don’t need their acceptance. I have you, and that’s the only thing that matters to me right now.” He leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Magnus’ lips. “I’m sorry I ruined your plans.”

“No such thing,” Magnus waved his hand opening the portal. “We can still go to the Shadow Market, or we can go back to the loft, order something and watch Netflix all night. It’s your choice, Alec.”

Alec looked at the portal and back at Magnus smiling softly. “I want to visit Shadow Market,” he knew from the expression on the warlock's face that he had chosen the right option. “You were so excited when you told me about it this morning. I was curious about the reason.”

“Oh, you're going to love it Alexander.”

They stand up from the bench entering the portal. Few seconds later they walked across the alley to the Shadow Market plaza.

Alec blinked a few times trying to adjust his eyes to the bright colors that surrounded them. Alec thought Magnus had a tendency to go overboard, but his lights were nothing compared to the rest of the New York Downworld community.

All the stalls were decorated with Christmas decorations. In the middle of the plaze was a giant Christmas tree that overshadowed the one in the Rockefeller Center.

Much to Magnus's amusement, Alec looked like a kid in a toy store. He was looking around wanting to see everything. He was checking on Magnus from time to time, not wanting to lose him in the crowd. Suddenly, through the clamor of voices, they could hear a loud bell ringing.

Alec stopped abruptly, causing Magnus to run into him. “You hear it?” The shadowhunter asked, looking at Magnus over his arm. His eyes were wide open, and shining with excitement.

“Yeah I did,” The warlock smiled, leading Alec closer to the place they could hear the ringing. “Actually, this is the reason why I wanted to come here with you.”

Alec looked at him surprised. He hoped the bell didn’t mean another old man in a Santa Claus costume. 

They finally stopped in the middle of the Shadow Market with a small platform at its central point. Alec could see a few couples entering the platform and stopped in the middle of it reaching for the string which must have been tied somewhere near the ceiling. When they pulled the string, Alec could suddenly hear a loud bell ringing.

“What are they doing?” He asked glancing briefly at Magnus, not wanting to miss another couple stepping on the platform.

“It’s one of my peoples Christmas traditions,” Magnus explained.

“What kind of tradition is it?

“We believed that ringing this bell was going to bring us a happy, long and loving relationship,” Magnus admitted, hugging Alec from behind and resting chin on his shoulder. “We don’t know how it works, but the platform appeared only in December, and disappeared at midnight the last day of Christmas.”

“Do you really believe that ringing this bell together can bring us happiness?” Alec asked, turning to look at Magnus golden-green cat’s eyes.

“I can sense its magic. And it’s not evil magic,” Magnus can feel only love and happiness emanating from the platform.

“I was asking if you believe Magnus,” Alec searched his eyes curiously.

“I am rather sceptical, never tried this before so it’s not like I would know for sure,” he shrugged. “But we are living in a world full of vampires, werewolves and magic, not mentioning Seelies. So everything is possible, and I would do anything to make your life happy, loving and long with me.”

Alec could see honesty and love in his boyfriend’s eyes that's why he smiled widely and tugged Magnus towards the platform. “Let’s do this Magnus!”

They stood at the end of the line, holding hands and talking about their Christmas plans. They stopped talking when their turn arrived.

Magnus noticed Alec grew serious, with every step towards the middle of the platform.

When they stopped looking into each other's eyes reaching for the rope, they looked very solemn, as if they were to get married, and not just ring a magic bell that would bless them with happiness and love.

They didn’t notice a few Downworlders staring at them, whispering gossips about shadowhunter and warlock in the relationship. They could see only each other's shining eyes, filled with love and happiness, tenderness and acceptance. They were equals and no one would ever make them think differently.

The loud bell sound startled them from the trance they both fell into, making them laugh and lean towards each other for a slow kiss. 

The resonating steady ringing spread through their bodies like magic, making their hearts speed up and their breathing shorter. They both were sure they would remember this experience for many years to come as something incredibly magical.

Alec will happily come back here every year to continue this wonderful Christmas tradition.


End file.
